deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Red Skull (Comics) (by Thats random369) Indy: 123456 Red Skull: 123456 Red Skull and 5 nazis are breaking into an ancient viking tomb in Norway in search of an ancient crystal that will be able to power their "Death Ray" Gun. The nazis break open the casket, Red Skull grins as he takes the crystal out of the rotting corpes' hand. Suddenly he hears a whip crack through the air. "I'd put that back if I were you." says a voice. The skull turns to see Indiana Jones and 5 OSS members. "No one threatens me!" yells Red Skull. Red Skull signals something to one of his nazis, the nazi shoots at Indy with his P38. Indy dodges and shoots the Nazi directly inbetween the eyes with his python. Red Skull: 12345 Red Skull screams in anger, "Time to even the odds!" and with that the red skull riddles a OSS with a hail MP28 bullets. Indy: 12345 The Nazis and OSS spread out through out the cave. A nazi pursues Indy shooting his shoulder causing him to drop his python. Indy grabs his shoulder and takes cover behind a tombstone. When the nazi gets to the tombstone Jones is not there. The puzzled nazi gets choked from behind by Jones with his whip. Red Skull: 1234 Meanwhile, Red Skull puts crystal in his death ray and shoots a OSS agent in the head with it instantly disintigrating him. Indy: 1234 A nazi is taking cover behind a large stone waiting for some one to walk by. He readies his wealther P38 and jumps from his cover, but it is another nazi. The other nazi tells the gunman to move along and sets a dust of death box (set with a detonater) and starts to move along but once he has his back turned he gets his legs shot out by an OSS with a MP40. The rookie OSS shoots the nazi in the stomach, thinking it o be an insta-kill. The nazi (knowing he wont survive) pulls out the detonater and presses the button, killing him and the OSS. Red Skull: 123 Indy: 123 An OSS mounts his Lewis on a flat rock and keeps his eye open for any nazis, after a minute or two a bullet whizzes past his head. He looks to see the nazi with the P38 aiming his pistol for another shot. The machine gunner mows down the nazi with ease. The OSS smirks, but his pride is cut short by a stab to the neck with a trench knife. Red Skull: 12 Indy: 12 The nazi knifer smiles and starts chuckling at his stealth, but the cocky nazi fails to notice an RPG rocket heading right for him. At the last minute he spots the rocket and barely gets out of its way fast enough. The seriously injured nazi crawls to his MG 42 and shoots the RPG rocket when its fataly close to the shooters face, blowing him to bits. The nazi then goes to regroup with his leader. Indy: 1 Meanwhile, Jones finds one of his fallen comrads and finds a machete and sheath. He takes it and moves along. Red Skull and his final nazi minion head threw a dark tunnel, the farther they go the darker it gets. When it is near pitch black, Red Skull lights a match so he and the nazi will be able to see, but the nazi in on the ground with a slash to the neck. Red Skull: 1 Red Skull runs to the end of the tunnel to where Jones had dropped his python. "That thing belongs in a museum, not a gun!" says a voice. Red Skull turns to see Jones standing there. Jones grabs the death ray and punches the skull in the face. Red Skull shrugs it off and roundhouse kicks Jones in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Did you really think you could stop me, the greatest super soilder to ever live!" taunts the skull. "Lets see if a super soldier can survive a bullet to the head." says Jones who frantically grabs his python and shoots Red Skull in between the eyes. Red Skull: "This will look great in a museum." says Jones as he gets to his feet and takes the crystal out of the death ray. Winner: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Indy won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Two-Face (by RaptorHunter) Deep within an old German salt mine, Two-Face and his 4 thugs dig away at the walls with pick axes and shovels. Suddenly, one thug here's a thunk when he hits the rock. He found it. He signals Two-Face and the rest of the gang over, and they all help dig there until they reveal a large wooden chest. As they pull it out, a grin spreads across Two-Face. There it is. As he lays his fingers down on the lock to open the chest, a loud CRACK echoes through the cave. Indiana Jones, bull whip in hand, with four crew mates by his side, says " Ahhh Two-Face... I knew I'd find you here, looking for stolen World War Two Nazi art." "Jones. You son of a b*tch. Get 'em boys." Two-Face's thugs grab and snap up their Tommy Guns and immediately begin spray firing the mine shaft. Indy and his crew duck for cover, but one crew mate is too late, and drop's to the ground dead. The thugs and Two-Face head forward, out of the mine shaft, looking for Indy's crew. They appear to be nowhere, until one pops up from behind a rock with his Lewis Machine Gun and riddles a thug with bullets. one of Indy's crew mates sneaks into the mine shaft, in attempt to steal back the Nazi art. Indy and the other crew mate stay outside, and hide out behind a large boulder. Two-Face and his men split up, sending one toward the mine shaft, and the other climbs up the mountain with Two-Face, in search of Indy. The Two-Face thug down at the mine shaft takes out his flash light, and searches the cavern entrance. He then takes out his double barrel shotgun, opens the hinge, then loads two shots in. He slowly creeps in, carefully looking for anyone. He then hears footsteps down the tunnel, swings, then fires, only to miss. He then feels a slice at his ankles and yells out in pain. Indy's crew mate holds a machete in his hand, and just swung at the thug. He then holds the machete up at the thug's neck, prepared to slit his throat. But then the thug pulls out his gas grenade, pulls the pin, and let's the toxic gas pour all throughout the room, choking both Indy's crew mate and Two-Face's thug. They faint to ground, and the machete clangs upon the rock. Meanwhile, up the mountain, Indiana and his surviving crew mate hide behind a massive rock. The crew mate peeks around the corner, to see Two-Face and his final thug crawling up the hill. The crew mate signals Indy and picks up an RPG-7 and loads it with the grenade, stands up, aims, and fires towards Two-Face. Two-Face and his thug look up, to see the rocket flying right towards them. In a matter of milliseconds, Two-Face ducks and rolls away, but the unfortunate thug is blown to pieces, his own blood and guts raining upon his master. Two-Face quickly jumps up from the ground, covered in blood, and whips out his dual .22 semi-auto pistols and fires them at Indy and his crew mate, while the crew mate pulls out his Colt-Python revolver and fires, unfortunately, Two-Face has a much better shot, and a bullet only brushes by his shoulder while he nails the crew mate in the heart with a bullet. It's down to Indy and Two-Face. Two-Face stares at Indy, his disgusting mutilated face giving a slight scare to Indy. Two-Face lifts up his pistol, aims at Indy, then his silver dollar coin, flips it, but right as it flips up into the air, Indy cracks his whips, strangles Two-Face's ankle, and yanks away, causing Two-Face to tumbles onto his back, and drop the coin. "NOOOOOO!!!!" He yells in agony, distraught from what just happened. He then clicks open his stiletto, and swings at Indy, but the knife is way too short to reach. Indy then stomps on Two-Face's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and the knife out of his hand. Then Indy tackles Two-Face, smashes his elbow onto his enemy's already screwed-up face, then wraps his whip around his neck, pulls as hard as he can, then Two-Face takes his final breath, and chokes to death. Just to be sure, Indy takes Two-Face's stiletto and stabs him in the chest, then walks back toward the cave. "Not this time Two-Face. Not ever..." Expert's Opinion Although Two-Face had great weapons, It was Indy's far superior experience that brought him on top. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage